


Amidst the Wreckage

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Battle, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Gen, Sea Battle, Ship Wreckage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: The Ericson Pirates decided to search the wreckage of a recent sea battle to see if there are any survivors.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

“There’s a ship graveyard off the port bow!” Aasim called down from his place in the crows’ nest. “Looks to me like the sight of a battle! We’d do best to find a detour around it!”

Louis looked up from his place beside the mast. “How close are we?”

Aasim looked through the spyglass again. “I’d say about 10 klicks. Figure it’d be best to steer clear in case any of the parties involved are still patrolling the waters,”

“Do you think they would be?”

“It’d be impossible to tell until it was too late,”

Mitch crossed his arms. “I say we keep moving. Last time we got too near a wreck we got bewitched by that pack of sirens,”

Brody had a knowing smirk on her face. “Don’t you mean the _men_ got bewitched?”

“Whatever,” Mitch frowned. “Either way, we’re better safe than sorry,”

Clementine, who’d been listening from a fair distance away, stepped closer. “How recent does the wreckage look?”

Aasim surveyed the horizon once more. “Fairly new. I can just make out some smoke rising from one of the ships,”

Clementine and Louis met eyes. Louis could guess what she was thinking. Clem and A.J. had been rescued because the crew had gone to check out the abandoned rowboat they found floating in the middle of the ocean. What if there were survivors on those wrecked ships that needed their help?

“Alright, everybody!” Louis called, walking toward the head of the ship. “We’re going to check the wreckage out! No looting, just surveillance to see if there are any survivors! Let’s get the cannons in position and have your weapons at the ready in case things go south!”

The crew began to adjust their course, heading Ol’ Kickass straight into the heart of the wreckage. It took them a little over an hour to reach their destination. 

As they drew near, the Ericson Pirates grew quiet. Whatever had happened here was certainly recent and had been gruesome. Blood-stained decks tipped haphazardly toward the water, broken masts and figureheads rising from the water as if the ships were still struggling to rise from their watery tombs. Now that they were closer it was obvious that fires were still burning. Smoke covered the surface of the water, giving the ripples as their own ship passed through an eerie appearance. Aasim remained in the crows nest, directing Marlon as he maneuvered the boat through the hazardous waters. All the other crew members walked both sides of the deck searching for any sign of life.

There was certainly death here. Burnt corpses could be seen strewn across some of the ships. A few even floated in the water, their bodies softly thunking against the ship as it passed by. Louis looked at the children, wondering if he should ask them to go belowdecks. They seemed somber, but unaffected. He knew Tenn and Willy had witnessed death in their years upon the street. From what he knew of Clementine’s past, AJ had likely experienced far worse. Still, that didn’t mean they needed to see more. Louis walked over, placing a hand on the youngest’s shoulder. “Hey, AJ, do me a favor?”

“What?” he asked, looking expectantly at his captain.

“I need you, Tenn and Willy to keep your eyes on the sky. Let me know if you spot any gulls or other birds. They sometimes circle around living prey, so it could help us find someone if they need our help,”

“Prey?’ AJ asked, his nose wrinkling in confusion.

“Food. Animals, or in this case, people.”

AJ’s eyes grew large. “You mean they’re just flying around waiting for someone to die?”

Shit. In attempting to shield the boy he’d only scared him further. Still, it would keep his eyes off the dead. Louis nodded. “Birds will eat whatever they can get their hands on. We want to protect anyone who’s injured if we can. You understand?”

AJ nodded, quickly running off to find the other boys. “Willy, Tenn! We’ve got a mission!”

Louis felt a light pressure on his arm. He turned to see Clementine with a small smile on her face. “Thank you. That was a good solution. AJ will be excited to help,”

Louis returned the smile. “Whatever I can do,”

They turned to face out into the wreckage again together. Louis let his hand drift over to Clementine’s, taking it gently in his own.

Her eyes were pensive as she looked over the battlefield. “Do you think we’ll find anyone?”

“I don’t know. It’s not looking good. But we’ll give it our best shot,”

They had been searching for about twenty minutes when the boys came clambering across the deck exclaiming loudly about a flock of seagulls they had seen.

“There were so many!” AJ exclaimed.

“Yeah, like twenty!” Willy added.

“Not quite that many…” Tenn softly protested.

There were three. They kept circling the same spot again and again. Drawing near, the crew dropped anchor in order to ensure their own ship wouldn’t meet an untimely demise. From what they could see, it seemed the birds were focused on a lone figure on a ship beyond the one they had docked by. The figure was motionless, a dark lump in the distance. They wouldn’t be able to get the ship any closer with the way the wreckage lay and the path to the stranger looked unstable at best.

“I’ll go,” Violet offered. “I’m light and quick enough to jump out of the way if something gives,”

It didn’t sound like a great plan, but they didn’t have a lot of options.

Louis took hold of her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “Be careful,”

Violet nodded. “Always,” Without another word she made her way to the edge of their deck, hopped onto the railing and leapt onto the deck of the nearest wreck. The crew watched in fretful silence as she slowly traversed the treacherous trail to where the victim lay. Wood planks groaned under Violet’s feet, threatening to give way, and more than once the others gasped as they saw her slip, but Violet quickly righted herself, resolute in her purpose.

As she drew nearer, Violet could tell that the figure was a woman and that she was very much alive. Grime and sweat coated her face, but Violet could see the gleam of life in her eyes. A board creaked beneath Violet’s feet, and the woman’s head suddenly turned, spotting her.

“What do you want? Stay back!”

“I’m here to help,” Violet continued to approach though she noticed the woman’s apprehension.

“There’s nothing here of value,” The woman’s voice was steady and firm. “If you’re here to loot, it’s already been done,”

“Like I said, I’m here to help,” Violet crouched beside the woman, hoping that getting closer to her eye level would put her at ease. “My name’s Violet,”

The woman’s brown eyes scanned hers, trying to discern her motives. “Prisha,”

“I’m guessing the fact that you’re lying here means that you’re hurt. Can you move?”

“I’m afraid that beam right there makes that utterly impossible,” Prisha replied, gesturing with her head.

Violet could now see that the pile of rubble before them was more sinister than she’d thought. Prisha’s left arm was pinned underneath. Extraction was going to be tricky. Violet examined the situation for a moment before looking back at Prisha. Her complexion was ashen, the stray pieces of hair that had separated from her braid pasted to her clammy forehead. This was serious. They needed to act fast. “Prisha, I’ll be right back. I’m getting help,”

“Alright. Thank you,” Her voice was so quiet it made something deep inside Violet ache. Prisha was so scared. She wouldn’t let her die.

Hurrying back across the wreckage, Violet stopped when she was in earshot of the crew. “She’s alive! She’s pinned down though and I can’t move the beam on my own!” Marlon, Louis and Mitch quickly volunteered to come lift the beam. Ruby said she was coming as well. Who knew what would happen to the girl’s arm once the beam was lifted? Aasim came as well as an extra set of hands wherever he was needed. They crossed over one at a time, following Violet as she led the way back to Prisha. Once there they circled round, each taking a turn to introduce themselves.

“There’s more of you that I expected,” Prisha noted, her words a bit breathless.

Louis gave a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. You’re in good hands. We’re the Ericson Pirates!”

“Never heard of you,”

Mitch scoffed. “Just you wait. They’ll be telling tales of our adventures in every tavern across the world someday,”

“Alright y’all, enough bragging!” Ruby scolded. “Let’s get down to business and get poor Prisha here free!”

They all assumed their positions. The men would lift up the beam while Ruby stood by as close to the trapped arm as possible to treat it once it had been freed. Violet was assigned to stay beside Prisha to comfort and assure her throughout the process. Violet wasn’t sure how good at comforting she would be, but one look at Prisha’s face and she could tell she needed someone by her side. She was already in a hell of a lot of pain and it was only going to get worse.

Violet knelt beside Prisha’s head. “OK, we’re gonna start soon. You ready?”

Prisha nodded, her face grim. “Let’s get this over with,”

A thought appeared in Violet’s mind. Did Prisha have anything to bite down on? There wasn’t anything salvageable on this wreck… Looking down at her tattered, grimy shirt, Violet knew it was their only option. She quickly ripped off a portion at the hem. “Sorry if this tastes like ass, but it’s better than biting off your own tongue,”

Prisha nodded in understanding before opening her mouth. Violet gently stuffed the fabric in, hoping it would provide enough padding.

They began to lift the beam. Marlon, Mitch, Louis and Aasim groaned under its weight, struggling to lift it far enough.

Prisha’s agony was immediate. She screamed in anguish, the gag doing little to hide her cries. Her body writhed wildly in an effort to escape, her head thrown from side to side in frantic distress. Violet’s hands shot out, cupping the sides of Prisha’s face and holding her head firmly in place. “Prisha, listen to me! It’s OK! It’ll all be over soon! Stay with me!” Prisha’s eyes looked up at her, clouded with a haze of tears. Violet’s thumbs reached up, gently brushing them away. “I know it hurts. You’re doing great. They’re almost done,”

The beam only needed to be lifted far enough to extract the arm. The boys’ arms shook with effort as they held it in place while Ruby crouched beneath, taking on the deadly task of reaching in to retrieve Prisha’s arm. As soon as she gave the all clear the beam was dropped with a sickening thud. Ruby immediately got to work treating the arm so that Prisha would be safe to move.  
Prisha had passed out from the pain. Violet took out the gag to make sure she could breathe. Not knowing what else to do, she raised Prisha’s head so it could rest in her lap. Violet looked up at the boys. “Don’t just stand there! Get one of the hammocks so we can use it to carry her back!”

Ruby nodded. “That’s a great idea! I need Aasim to stay and help me, but the rest of y’all can go,”

The boys scurried across the wreckage to retrieve the hammock.

Violet’s eyes returned to Prisha. She looked less ashy now. Perhaps freeing her from the beam had restored her blood flow. She still looked so weak though. Her brown skin was burnt red by the sun. How long had she laid out here, trapped, with no hope of rescue? Violet looked over to Ruby and Aasim. They were intently focused on the task at hand. How bad was Prisha’s arm? Could the injury kill her? She couldn’t die like this; she was a fighter. “Hold on, Prisha,” Violet whispered, brushing a stray hair from her forehead. “Hold on,”

Louis, Marlon and Mitch returned quickly with the hammock. Ruby declared Prisha stable enough to move soon afterward. It was trickier than ever maneuvering across multiple wrecks while carrying the hammock between them, but with careful footwork and communication they were able to safely navigate their way back. The others were waiting and helped them back onboard. They all filed down the stairs belowdecks, trailing behind the hammock as it was carried back to its original spot and placed back in position. Everyone looked down at the mystery girl as she lay in the hammock, gently swaying back and forth with the rocking of the waves.

“Now all of you, shoo!” Ruby scolded, herding the crew out of the room. “When this girl wakes up the last thing she needs is a bunch of strangers staring at her!”

Louis nodded in agreement. “Let’s get the ship turned around, guys! We’ll do one more quick circuit for any more survivors then we’re headed to the nearest port to refill on medical supplies.   
Everybody to your stations!”

The crew reluctantly dispersed. The only ones who remained in the room were Ruby and Violet. Ruby looked surprised for a second to see Violet still standing there. Then her eyes softened. “Are you wanting to stay, hun? I figure you’re invested seein’ as you were the first one who spoke to her,”

Violet nodded. She wasn’t sure what use she’d be, but she didn’t want to leave. While Ruby attended to Prisha’s injury, Violet leaned against the wall, arms crossed, watching. The last time they’d picked up survivors it had been Clementine and AJ and Clementine had pressed a knife to Tenn’s throat. Hopefully when Prisha woke she wouldn’t be as vicious. What was her story though? Why had she been on that ship and who had attacked her and her crew? Was she a merchant, a diplomat, a pirate? They wouldn’t know until she awoke. 

For Prisha’s sake, Violet hoped that wouldn’t be for a while. The pain wasn’t leaving anytime soon. Until then though, they would care for her in hopes that when she woke they’d know they had made the right choice in saving her.


	2. Chapter 2

Prisha awoke suddenly from fretful sleep covered in a bright sheen of sweat. Had she passed out again upon the wreckage of her ship? No, she was belowdecks, somewhere different. A soft hissing in front of her had Prisha glancing down. There upon her chest sat a possum, looking at her with expectant, beady eyes. Prisha stared back, speechless. _What in the world is going on?_

“She’s up!” a child’s voice called eagerly. The patter of footsteps quickly led to a snaggle-toothed boy looking down upon her with a smile. “Hey there! I’m Willy and this is Garbage! You’re Prisha, right?”

“…Yes,” Prisha looked from the boy to the possum and back in confusion.

“I put Garbage with you because I figured she could speed up the healing process. Garbage always helps me feel better whenever I’m sick,” the boy explained.

“She’s a pet?”

“Yep!” Willy petted the possum, earning some soft hissing for his trouble. “The best pet ever! Most of the crew will say Rosie’s the best, but Garbage is the best guard possum ever! No one’s been able to rob our ship since she joined,”

Suddenly the door swung open, a short blonde girl angrily striding through. “Damnit, Willy! I told you to stop putting Garbage on the hammock!” She paused when she noticed Prisha was awake. “Oh, you’re up,”

“Yes, just a few moments ago,” Prisha looked at the girl, trying to place where she’d seen her. She remembered her appearing before her while she was pinned to the deck. Finally, a shadow to block out the searing sun. And hands holding her in place while her body seared with pain. Fingers tracing her face, wiping away her tears. “Violet?”

The girl nodded. “I’m surprised you remember anything from that day. You were pretty near gone when we found you,”

“And now?”

“Ruby, our doctor, says you’re out of the woods. You’ve been sleeping for two days. I think that helped a lot,”

 _Two whole days?_ “Then we’re not anywhere near where you found me?”

Violet shook her head. “We figured we should haul ass in case any trouble was lurking in those parts.” She looked down at the floor, unwilling to meet Prisha’s eyes. “Not to be rude, but it would be good to know what you were doing in that sea battle. Considering how bloody it was, I figure the reasons behind it were pretty serious,”

Prisha looked down as well. The possum now appeared to be sleeping on her, its breath coming out in little hisses. “I trusted someone I shouldn’t. Stayed a lot longer than my better judgement advised. My life would have been forfeit for my foolishness if not for your help,”

Violet nodded. “I take it you got mixed up with some bad people then?”

Prisha nodded. “I’m afraid so. After the carnage of that battle however, they likely consider me dead,”

Violet was silent for a moment, likely waiting for Prisha to continue.

Prisha played dumb, her fingers wandering down to gently stroke the possum’s ears. She didn’t wish to give further information unless sorely pressed.

Willy gasped in awe. “She’s letting you pet her! Garbage usually bites people the first time they try that!”

“She does?!” Prisha immediately withdrew her fingers. Thankfully the movement didn’t seem to faze the possum. It simply rolled over, curling its head tighter against its chest. Prisha’s eyes followed the curve of its tail, falling upon her left arm. It was utterly smothered in bandages, wrapped to the point that she couldn’t see any of the flesh underneath. A quiver of fear entered   
Prisha’s heart. When she’d expected death, she hadn’t thought much on the implications of her arm being crushed. Now though… “How bad is it?”

Violet’s eyes grew large before they softened. “I’ll get Ruby. She can explain better than I can,”

That didn’t sound good. Prisha wanted to ask further questions, but Violet slipped out of the room before she could even attempt it. That left her alone with Willy and Garbage once more. Willy seemed excited that she was finally awake, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. “So, if you were in that battle, does that make you a pirate? We’re pirates too, the Ericson Pirates!”

“I heard. One of the men on your crew seemed quite proud of your crew’s accomplishments,”

“Oh, you mean Mitch? Yeah. He was complaining after we brought you back about how you said you’d never heard of us. But Clem hadn’t heard of us either when she first joined and now she thinks we’re the best crew ever! I bet you will too. What sort of weapon do you fight with? I could teach you some cool sword tricks that Mitch has been teaching me if you like!” Willy kept prattling on as Prisha watched him in dazed confusion. What sort of pirates went out of their way to rescue a complete stranger? Especially one that – as Violet had aptly put it – seemed near death at the time? Prisha glanced down at her bandaged arm again. This injury was severe, far worse than any she’d sustained before. They couldn’t want her as a fighter. What was their aim here? She was useless to them. 

_Perhaps Violet was simply playing dumb when she asked who I’d been mixed up with. Do they plan to use me in some way to get to the Deliverance? _If so, then stating she was dead in their eyes had been a foolish move. Prisha’s right hand tensed, her fingers gripping the fabric of the hammock. If they tossed her out, she wouldn’t last a week on the open seas alone, not with her arm in this state. She needed time to heal, time to figure out their angle.__

__“You’re finally awake!” a cheery voice came from the door as a short redhead bustled in. Her eyes suddenly darkened in anger that Prisha momentarily believed was directed at her. But then the redhead reached her arms out, capturing the true object of her disapproval, and plopped the possum unceremoniously on the floor, ignoring its annoyed hisses as it nipped at her heels then scurried out of the room. She turned to Willy with narrowed eyes. “What did I tell you about bringing a possum near a sick patient? Who knows what sort of germs it might have on it!”_ _

__“Garbage is clean, Ruby! I brush her every day!”_ _

__Ruby rolled her eyes. “Now you skedaddle on out of here too! Give Prisha and I some space to talk!”_ _

__Willy obeyed, giving Prisha a quick goodbye wave before running out the door._ _

__Ruby pulled out a stool from underneath the hammock, sitting down with a sigh. “Well, let’s start with the good news. You’re alive and going to stay that way for a long time. As for your arm though… the damage was too severe to repair. I’m afraid you won’t be able to use it again,”_ _

__It was what Prisha had feared. The fact that she couldn’t wiggle her fingers on that side should have been a sign, but she had still held out hope. The medic’s words left an ache in her heart and a persistent stinging in her eyes._ _

__“Do you need a minute, Sug?” Ruby’s voice was gentle._ _

__“You’re absolutely sure?”_ _

__“I am. I wouldn’t deliver news like that if I wasn’t. With the amount of crush injuries throughout the arm and the length of time before treatment, I’m surprised gangrene hadn’t set in by the time we reached you. The fact you survived this is a miracle,”_ _

__A miracle that left her broken beyond repair. She wasn’t dead now, but she would be in a world as cruel as this one. She had no crew either and no allegiance to turn to. She was utterly alone. _Perhaps it would have been better to be left there,_ Prisha thought bitterly, _Rotting upon my ship. I could have gone down with it. There would have been some dignity in that.__ _

__A gentle touch on her arm had her looking up at Ruby. The girl looked at her with compassion, her expression somber. “Do you need anything for the pain? I’ve given some already, but you can take more if you need,”_ _

__Prisha shook her head. The pain wasn’t physical, not yet at least. That would likely come later, when the shock had worn off. Pushing herself up on her good hand, Prisha attempted to get up from her hammock._ _

__“Now wait a minute! You’re still injured,” Ruby protested, holding her down with a firm grasp._ _

__“I’ll always be injured,” Prisha grunted, attempting to wrest herself out of the doctor’s grasp. She was stronger than expected. “I can’t just lay here, I need to-” She fell back on the hammock, sweat glistening on her brow. “Please,”_ _

__Ruby’s eyes softened. “Ok, just a short walk. It’ll do you good to stretch your legs,” She helped Prisha up slowly, making sure she was stable before letting go. “Don’t push yourself,”_ _

__Prisha simply nodded, drifting silently out of the room. She didn’t know what she was looking for. Nothing could save her now. Coming above deck, she recognized some of the faces of the crew as members who had worked to free her from the wreckage._ _

__One of the young men stepped forward, a dreadlocked, freckled boy who looked to be a few years her junior. His smile was bright as he greeted her. “Glad to see you’re finally up, Prisha! My name’s Louis. I’m the captain of this fine vessel,”_ _

___The captain? At so young an age?_ Prisha eyed the boy in disbelief._ _

__Louis scratched his neck awkwardly. “I know it may not be the biggest or best ship you’ve ever seen, but for us it’s home and an awfully good one. You’re welcome to stay for as long as you like. I’m sure you’ve got a lot to sort through,”_ _

__Prisha’s eyes fell upon two children sitting and drawing together on the deck. One looked to be about Willy’s age, the other far younger. How could there be so many children upon a pirate ship? No one here even appeared to be out of their teens. Was she the oldest one aboard? Prisha’s gaze fell upon a certain girl. She was leaning against the mast of the ship, watching Prisha carefully. That look in her eyes… Prisha recognized it. She was young, but she had clearly seen battle. Bloody, brutal war. She wasn’t the same as the rest of the crew. She was a true pirate._ _

__Slowly Prisha approached her, gaze steady. The girl met it evenly. Prisha stopped a few paces away. “Where do you hail from?”_ _

__“I was New Frontier before this. I’m not anymore,”_ _

__Prisha had heard of New Frontier. They were brutal, merciless, effective. Completely unlike the ‘pirates’ she saw around her. She wanted to ask what the girl was doing here, but that would be rude, thoughtless. She couldn’t afford such bluntness._ _

__A small smile graced the girl’s face. “I’m Clementine. About six months ago, I got fished out of the water, just like you. And here I am,” Her golden eyes analyzed Prisha. “If you’re anything like me, you’re wondering why the hell you were taken on here to begin with. I’ll make it simple for you: these people,” she motioned quickly around the deck, “Are just too nice. They’re fools… but they’re pirates, just like you and me. They’re my crew,” Clementine’s eyes hardened suddenly. “And I would do anything to protect them. Don’t take their kindness lightly,”_ _

__“I have no intention to,” Prisha replied simply. Her mind was still trying to catch up with all she’d been told. This girl was saying she’d been recruited in just the same way, but what kind of a recruitment tactic was that?_ _

__“Food’s ready! Get it before it’s cold!” a voice came from the kitchen._ _

__“Come on,” Clementine nodded towards the kitchen. “You’re probably starving. I can fill you in as we eat,”_ _

__She was starving. As Prisha followed, she noticed Willy excitedly carrying Garbage toward the kitchen, Violet right behind him. Ruby was emerging from below decks with a man Prisha recognized had also been among those who saved her life. Louis, the captain, took Clementine’s hand with a smile as the youngest child rushed up on her other side. This wasn’t a regular crew. This was a family. That was something Prisha hadn’t seen in many, many years._ _

___A family of pirates..._ Prisha’s stomach growled painfully, chasing most coherent thought from her mind. The same question still remained though. _What use do they have of me?__ _


End file.
